


Welcome Home

by crazprinces09



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazprinces09/pseuds/crazprinces09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this was an assignment for my acting class but I really liked it and decided to post it. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

I sighed deeply as I walked through the front door to my apartment. It’s funny how no one ever mentions how tiring being in college was. I threw my bag onto the couch and headed toward the kitchen to grab a snack. I grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard and a Pepsi from the fridge before heading toward my beloved room. Lately, I had always felt like something was missing but today, I pushed it to the back of my mind so I could properly relax.  
I sank down onto my bed and turned on my flat screen. Time for some mind numbing television and some highly fattening food. Just as I had reached the ultimate point of relaxation, I heard my phone ring from the living room. I let out the thousandth sigh of the day and scrambled to catch it.   
“Hello?” I said, breathing hard. Oh god, I need to get into shape. I heard a shriek come across the line and figured it to be the one and only Alice.  
“BELLLAA!”  
“Ah!” I yelled. “Alice, that was my ear!”  
“I’m sorry, but I’m just immensely excited. I got the job at Vogue!”  
“That’s great,” I chuckled. I listened as she described in detail to me all that had happened leading up to the job offer.  
I began heading back to my room, half-heartedly listening, when I saw something that really stuck out to me. There was suddenly a light grey door melded into my hallway. I screwed my eyes shut. This was so wrong. The door was still there.  
“What the heck?” I whispered.  
“What?” Alice asked confusedly.  
“Nothing, sorry,” I apologized. “ I thought I had seen something.”  
Alice remained quiet second more but then began once again with her story. When I turned again, the door had disappeared and there was only the faintest of an outline. My mouth dropped open. Was I hallucinating? I traced the wall with my hand but nothing happened. Alice was wrapping her story up when I tuned back in.  
“Anyway, Bella, I have to go. Jasper’s taking me out.”  
We quickly said our goodbyes and I headed back to the living room to grab my backpack. I made my way back to my room and began spreading my work across my desk. Time to drown in useless work.  
It was nearly eight o’clock when I finally remerged. I had finished all my work and had even managed to get a bit ahead. My stomach grumbling, I made way to the kitchen. Walking through the hallway, naturally, the thought of the door crossed my mind. The outline was completely gone. I shivered—something about it was so familiar and inviting—and set about to make dinner.  
After I finished my small meal, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I was exhausted and overworked

“Isabella…”  
I jerked awake and scanned my room for the mysterious voice. “Hello?”  
“Isabella…”  
I jumped out of bed and felt compelled to return to the suspicious disappearing door in my hallway. It’s back!  
I ran my hand along the door, gasping at the immediate cool smoothness of it. Where the heck did this come from? It didn’t have a handle so I gave it a little push. It swung open immediately, pulling me to the ground. I stood up carefully and brushed off the dirt on my pants.   
I shivered. Jesus Christ, it’s cold in here. I took in my surroundings, carefully scanning the area around me. I was standing under a large, grey stone archway and stones of the same material lead away from it. There were little signs of life—sparse grass and no flowers and weeds to be seen.   
I quickly turned on my heel; I didn’t want to be here anymore. But the door was gone—only vast empty space was left. No, no, no. Why me?  
With only one option left, I carefully took a step forward. The ground seemed steady enough so I continued up the stairs. The stairs didn’t a readily seen destination in front of them. Is this some kind of space-time continuum? Please don’t let me die. My hands were clutching my arms and I could see my breath. It was extremely cold in here and I wished I had a jacket of some sort.  
“Isabella,” a voice suddenly whispered out of nowhere, freezing me in my spot.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” I yelled, the panic evident in my voice.  
“Isabella, you are finally home,” the voice said.  
“Who’s there? Where am I? Help me!” I screamed.  
Keep walking, a voice commanded. Scared out of my wits, I took my next steps shakingly. As I kept on, I noticed a faint building in the distance. I squinted trying to get a better image and made it out to be some kind of castle perhaps. After what I thought to be forever, I finally had reached the doorway of a very ancient looking castle. Being a lit major, I resembled it to one of the several cathedrals made in medieval times.   
The door swung open immediately as if it knew I had arrived. I stepped in carefully and noticed that the room before me was bare and only held a dainty strip of rug that seemed to lead somewhere. Why not? I thought, following the rug to wherever it may lead me.  
As I walked along it, I swore that I could hear tiny voices whisper, “Your Highness” and “the Queen has returned home”. I shivered once again.  
“Hello? Is anyone here?” I yelled.  
“My Queen,” a velvety voice whispered from behind me.  
I spun quickly, coming face to face with most amazing specimen I had ever seen in my life. He was simply mouth watering. His hair was an amazing bronze color and his eyes a striking green. They pierced through my soul.  
“My Queen,” he whispered again.  
Before I could stop myself, a word evoked itself from the back of my throat. “Edward?” I had no clue how I knew him but it just seemed so right.  
“My Lady? You know of me?” he asked perplexed.  
“No! Yes! I don’t know. Is that your name? Edward?” I asked, confusing even myself.   
The bronze haired Adonis simply nodded. Why won’t he answer? Explain things to me? I stared intensely at him—nearly getting lost in his eyes—willing him to speak first because I didn’t even know where to start.  
“My Lady, do you know where you are?” Edward asked, his eyes piercing into me. I shook my head and he continued. “You are in Hoplandomia and are the sole queen to this throne. We have been awaiting your arrival for many years.”  
I stepped back in alarm from him. “Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?”  
He chuckled to himself. “I never imagined our Queen using such vulgar language.” I shot an angry glare and him and the smile immediately left his face. “I apologize, My Queen. I do not mean to find amusement in your bewilderment. But we have waited a many centuries for you. The kingdom has been in ruins for a handful of years now and only you have the power to fix it.”  
Suddenly, it clicked. Flashes of my forgotten years flashed before me, stunning me. This was my home.

“Edward, hurry! My father is upset for us staying out so long the last time,” I yelled with a laugh.  
He snuck up behind me and grabbed me the waist, lifting me up into the air.   
“Stop!” I screamed. “Put me down, Edward!”  
“Like this?” he asked before throwing me into the air for a brief second. He caught me perfectly of course but that still didn’t stop me from smacking his chest.  
“You’re lucky I love you, you goof,” I whispered into his chest.

My eyes snapped to his and my hand instinctively reached out and gripped his. “Edward…” I whispered.  
His eyes softened and pulled me softly to him. “My Bella, you remember me?” he whispered longingly as he stroked a piece of my hair. I nodded slowly and he pulled me into a bone tight hug. “Oh, how I’ve missed you so, my sweet, sweet Bella.”  
His hand gripped my chin, pulling my eyes up to meet his. “I love you,” Edward cooed sweetly before crashing his lips to mine. I melted into, finally feeling the fullness I had longed for for the longest time.   
When we finally pulled apart from each other, he whispered, “Welcome home, My Queen.”


End file.
